


yule tide, anyway

by maerose



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I know we're currently experiencing a heat wave, I'm weird okay?, M/M, Roblivion, and I was listening to my christmas playlist, big brother Robert Sugden, little sister Liv Flaherty, while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maerose/pseuds/maerose
Summary: Later, she couldn’t even recall how it had happened. She swore the bar of chocolate had appeared in her hand before she’d even made a conscious decision to buy it. It was Rob’s favourite - she knew because he’d told her once; and also because he’d devoured a couple of them in one go on a really crappy day.Or : a Rob & Liv redemption story, set at Christmas '17. Also, not-so-lowkey Robron.





	yule tide, anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let's clear something up:  
> I know we're in the middle of a heat wave.  
> I know we just registered the hottest day since June 17th, 1947. 
> 
> And here I am with a Christmas fic, which I wrote while listening to my Christmas playlist.  
> I listen to the Beach Boys at wintertime, too. 
> 
> I'm weird like that.
> 
> SO. I'm obsessed with the Rob&Liv dynamic and this idea just would NOT let go. It's the two of them proving how in tune they can be sometimes and how they know each other, even if they're not always willing to let others in on that. 
> 
> Also, Rob & Liv defending or explaining the other's actions is the best. Seriously.

When she’d heard about what had happened to Rob, there was a sudden pain in her chest. Like a long and thin blade had been stuck through her, and every time she moved it was just there, pinching. It wasn’t like she couldn’t breathe or anything. Still, it was annoying.

It was Christmas and she keenly remembered the way they’d spent it last year, the three of them walking home through the falling snow, laughing breathlessly after chucking them snowballs. Robert and her brother in ridiculous sweaters at the Dingle party, smooching each other in the hallway when they thought no one was looking. This year just didn’t feel the same.

Liv imagined him being forced to wear nothin’ but a thin hospital gown now, in one of those awful rooms. Forced to eat that crappy hospital food on Christmas morning. It was awful.

Later, she couldn’t even recall how it had happened. She swore the bar of chocolate had appeared in her hand before she’d even made a conscious decision to buy it. It was Rob’s favourite - she knew because he’d told her once; and also because he’d devoured a couple of them in one go on a really crappy day.

She walked into the hospital, towards the nurses station of his ward. “Sorry,” she said, “Could you make sure Robert Sugden gets this?” Her fingers pushed the bar in the direction of one of the older nurses, who gave her a raised eyebrow for her trouble.

“Why don’t you give it to him yourself, love?” A pause. “You know,” she continued, “it being visiting hours and all.”

Liv shook her head resolutely. “Don’t want to see him.” She kicked her head up a little in defiance. Tapped the bar impatiently. “So he can’t know who this is from, either.”

The nurse was clearly holding in a sigh. “Please,” Liv said. “I can’t forgive ‘im, but… it’s Christmas.” The nurse nodded. Liv supposed she’d raised a couple of teenagers herself; she looked battle-worn and weary like that. Like she’d learned from experience when to pick a fight and when to let it rest.

“Thanks. Happy Christmas.”

She bumped into Alex on her way out and thanked the heavens that her body never betrayed the way she felt inside. No hot flush to her cheeks, no violent flinch at his sudden appearance round the corner. Nothing to show the loud _‘SHIT’_ that had flashed across her brain in a split second.

“Liv?” He started. “Everything alright?”

“Er, yeah. Just wanted a snack really.” She pushed her thumb into the general direction of the hallway. “Machines here got really good quality crap stuff at reasonable prices.”

He didn’t look convinced, but at least he didn’t call her on it. “I’ll see you later then?”

Liv nodded, walking on and never turning back. She liked Alex, she did.

Robert Sugden was a asshole, anyway.

-

Robert had never known time could pass so slowly. It seemed like ages since he’d woken up; eons since his last meal. He pushed himself upright, wincing at the sharp pain in his side. Bloody car. Walking over to the window, agonizingly slow, he looked out at the crisp white scenery. Footprints in the blanket of snow leading up and away from the main entrance, visitors pulling their hoods up against the wind and light drizzle of snow.

He wondered briefly who would visit him this Christmas. There’d be Vic, surely. Diane.

But no Aaron. Or Liv.

The door behind him opened, but he couldn’t be bothered to look round. The rattling sound already told him all he needed to. Lunchtime, then. Bland hospital food, no doubt. Maybe even a little green pudding to celebrate the season. “There you go, mister Sugden. Little surprise for you, as well.”

She did get his attention at that. His eyes went wide when he spotted the bar of the chocolate . His favorite kind and – _how on_ _earth could they have..?_ He eased himself down on the bed, grateful when she helped him fluff his pillows and get comfortable.

“Thanks.” He said. “How’d you know it was my favourite, then? Magic nurse’s powers?”

“Oh, this isn’t us, love.” He glanced up at her, curious. “I’m under strict orders not to tell you who brought it over, however.”

His heart skipped a beat. There was only one person who knew him like this, but would violentlythreaten anyone trying to expose that fact.

“Teenage girls,” he tried, “can be quite scary when they want to be.”

“Isn’t that just spot on.” She winked at him. “I’ll leave you to enjoy.”

He did. He enjoyed it very much, both the chocolate and the knowledge that Liv cared enough to come here. Not enough to see him, he knew that, but it was a start. He grabbed his phone and opened her contact.

_Thanks for the chocolate, made my day. Happy Christmas. Rob._

The response was almost immediate : “ _nurse blabbed did she”_

He laughed. _Figured it out on my own, thank you very much._

 _“Yeah”_ She sent. “ _Whatever_ ”

-

Aaron could see his sister smiling at her phone before putting it away, stuffing it between Lisa’s cushions. He’d have to remember that hiding place for when she would undoubtedly start to panic later – but mostly, he was thankful for the sight. She’d had this sense of _something_ hanging round her all morning and continuing at the start of the Grand Dingle Christmas Festivities. He’d wondered at that, wondered if maybe it was the same thing that had his mind preoccupied as well.

Alex leaned over his shoulder, pushed a drink in his hand. He murmured his thanks.

“You know, I saw her at the hospital this morning.”

Aaron glanced at him. “Who?”

“Liv.” Alex looked unsure of himself, not sure whether or not to tell him, maybe thinking it was betraying Liv’s trust. Nevertheless, he went on. “Said she was hungry for something out of the machines, but I think she really wanted to see Robert.” He paused. “I’m starting to think that maybe that’s a theme today.”

“Look,” Aaron said. “You haven’t got anything to worry ‘bout, yeah? I mean,” he shrugged, “Liv’s the one who’s pushing me _towards_ ya.”

Alex looked stricken. “Sorry,” Aaron eased the words. “I just meant that she really seems to want you round.” He knew he looked grumpy as he said it and didn’t really know why. “But she’s known Robert for as long as she’s known me. Still means a lot.”

“And you?” Alex asked. “Do you really want me around?”

 _He should, shouldn’t he?_ He should commit to Alex, who was kind and smart and proper. Who was sensible, would never put himself or anyone else in danger just to prove a point,... The list went on. But he wasn’t Robert. The person Aaron had loved for so long that it seemed impossible to stop. The husband who was in his blood and in his heart, and under his skin.

“Yeah,” Aaron gave him a quick kiss. “Course I do.”

He hoped it sounded convincing enough.

-

They went home later, with full bellies, with heavy heads, and without Alex – and sat down near the tree to unwrap their own presents. Aaron had put them all under there yesterday evening, lifting them out of the ‘designated Christmas box’ they’d kept in their his ( _their_ ) bedroom, a neat array of wrapping paper and all kinds of sizes. It looked pretty and cozy and nice. He couldn’t ( _wouldn’t_ ) pinpoint why something just felt very wrong.

They were laughing and joking, ribbing each other on the presents they’d gotten, until suddenly he heard Liv go all quiet, her eyes focused on a small item in her hands. She was behind a mountain of paper by then, so he couldn’t see what it was, only that she lightly stroked her thumb across it and looked…

“Aaron”, she quietly said, “It’s gorgeous, I love it.”

“Tell me which one of your _amazing_ presents you’re talking about, then.”

She held up a small bracelet, leather chords at both ends of a silver plaque. The words _little sister_ engraved on them in fine but not too fancy print. It was a statement. A truth. It was so completely _Liv_ that her reaction fit perfectly.

It wasn’t one of his presents.

“Liv,” he told her, sounding raw. “That’s not one o’ mine.”

-

She couldn’t take his eyes off it, even after her brother’s blow-your-mind-statement. _She’d known, really._ Like Rob had probably guessed who the bar of chocolate had come from, her mind had instantly clicked when she’d unwrapped it.

_Little sister._

“It was in the box, so…” Aaron looked back at the Christmas box in surprise, his eyes having difficulty focusing on the item. He ran a hand across his face.“He must have bought it months ago.”

After the wonder and realization, there was anger. Fury, really. She sprung up from the floor, waded her way through the ocean of gifts and wrapping paper and, ignoring Aaron’s calls, grabbed her coat and ran. Didn’t stop ‘til she reached the hospital, chest heaving in front of his door.

They’d been through a lot and she hated him. Really she did. Even more than how she’d hated him when they’d first met. Hated him more after all the smiles and hugs and silent promises to take care of her. He’d betrayed her. She hurt.

She smashed the door open with a bang, vindicated when it woke him from his slumber. Good.

“Right,” she fumed. “I’m gonna need ya to tell me that this is some insane plan you’ve cooked and that Vic planted this under our tree in some pathetic attempt to buy us back.” Rob looked confused, so she pointedly opened her clenched fist, the imprint from the bracelet burning against her palm. He looked at it, then at her, and took a breath.

“It’s some insane plan to buy you back.” He told her. “I had Vic plant it under the tree when you were over at the Dingles. It’s me trying to manipulate you, Liv.”

Just like that. “That’s not true, though, is it.”

“If it’ll make you happy, it is.”

Liv looked at him, then. Really looked at him, seeing something in his eyes that she knew was in her own, as well. “Don’t know if I can handle the other explanation.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

There was a long silence, before she made a decision. “Move over.”

He made room for her in the bed, surprised and amazed when she crawled against him and lay her arm across his waist in a half hug, mindful of his bruises. He kissed the top of her head.

“God, I’m knackered.”

“You’ve survived another Christmas with the Dingles,” Robert commented. “Of course you’re dead tired.” He considered her. “Unless there’s something else? You know, just because I’m not around all the time anymore,… You can always talk to me, right?”

Her head moved against his chest. Up and down. “Yeah, I know.”

“Does Aaron know you’re here?” It had only just occurred to him.

“I sort of stormed off,” she confessed. She heard him huff at that. “What?” she teased. “Classic Liv Flaherty?”

“Yeah,” he said. Then: “I miss ya.”

They lay like that for a while before her guilt at leaving Aaron caught up to her and she moved away from their hug. “I should go.” She pointed a finger at him menacingly. “This never happened, alright?”

He showed his hands in surrender. “A Christmas hallucination brought on by a stellar combination of wine and IV drip.”

She smiled at him. A real smile, a pure smile. His heart hurt at the sight, yearned for them to be together again. He really did miss her. His little sister as much as Aaron’s.

It wasn’t a Christmas hallucination.It was a Christmas miracle.

And a chance, maybe.

-

She wore the bracelet.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, thank you SO much for the kind response to my last fic!! <3  
> I hope you like this one, too!
> 
> I was really struggling with what to get Liv - I knew I wanted it to be engraved with 'little sister' but didn't know if she'd want a bracelet or a necklace, gold or silver... So I just went with this :)
> 
> Comments are warm cuddles.


End file.
